


Be A Good Girl

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [18]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Infidelity, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, au-no walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori knows it's not right, but she does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Girl

Lori knows the deal. She does what Andrea asks of her, because that's what she agreed to. Cheating on Rick was never something she thought she'd do, but here she is, in their bedroom. Except instead of Rick there with her she's on the phone with someone else, masturbating as she tells her what to do. Lori also never thought it would be a woman who makes her feel things that she used to feel with Rick.

“That's it, I wanna hear you moan.” The voice on the phone is low and seductive. Not as low as a man's voice, but even sexier because Lori's picturing the person attached to it. It makes her breath hitch and her cunt twitch around the vibrator that's inside of her. That was a gift from the other woman. Lori keeps it hidden in a shoe box at the very top of the closet, behind the winter sweaters. It's blue, made of silicone, and has given Lori the most powerful orgasms she's ever experienced. Probably because it's always used in conjunction with Andrea's voice. 

“C'mon, you can do better than that.” There's a chuckle at the other end of the line and Lori whimpers, angling her hips on the bed so that her G-spot is pressing harder against the vibrating silicone. “I know how loud you get when you're getting fucked.”

The moan that Lori lets loose isn't forced, because now she's thinking of the last time the blonde fucked her. She'd driven out to a motel halfway between here and Atlanta, and had spent four hours getting fucked by a woman who was the complete opposite of her. Unmarried, unattached, no children, and with a successful career. It was exactly what Lori needed. She'd known that much when she saw the blonde's profile on the dating site. Lori can pretend all she wants that this just happened, but she went looking for something to fulfill her. Because of doing this, her anger and frustration at her husband had all but dissipated. So really, it was helping her marriage. Better this than a divorce. 

It was better this way, with her t-shirt hiked up over her breasts and her bra pulled down. With her pants around her knees, and the vibrator sliding in and out of her cunt. 

“Oh God, it's so good.” The words come out haltingly, and her hand is sweaty around the cellphone. 

“That's a good girl. I wish I could be there right now, fucking you the way you need it. Feeling how wet your pussy gets when I touch you.” 

The disembodied voice makes Lori clench her thighs together. Andrea knows damn well it doesn't even take her touching Lori's body to get her wet. When they first met up in Atlanta, all it took was the blonde giving her a look over the paper she'd been reading. As soon as she looked Lori up and down with that cocky smile, the brunette was ready to throw her wedding ring into a sewer grate. Andrea's the kind of woman that could make anyone give up everything they thought they held dear. 

“Are you getting close? It sounds like you are. You always make those little panting noises when you're about to cum.” 

“Yes, so close...” Lori moves the toy faster. With Andrea talking to her like this over the phone she can pretend it's really the blonde that's moving it in and out of her. The noises coming out of her sound strangled and needy. She's so damn close her body's hot and prickly feeling all over. The muscles of her inner thighs spasm and contract. Nothing matters except the glory of the orgasm. Her family, her husband, her everyday life, all of that becomes irrelevant when she hears Andrea tell her that she's a good girl.

When it hits her she has to scrabble to turn the vibrator off, twisting the knob at it's base. It's too much of a good thing. She takes her time pulling it out though, because it feels good to have it inside of her as her cunt twitches and relaxes. 

“Goddamn you sound so good when you cum. You still have the toy in you, don't you.”

“Uh-huh.” Her body is exposed and vulnerable, the cold air-conditioned air making her nipples hard and sensitive. 

“Pull it out and clean it off with your tongue.”

Lori does as she's told, slowly pulling it out and bringing it to her mouth. Her juices taste faintly salty, and smell musky. Andrea's the first person she's ever been with that has gone into detail about how good Lori tastes. Rick always looks like it's a chore to go down on her. Andrea's so eager to do it she's almost knocked Lori down on a few occasions to get between her legs. 

“See how good you taste? I can't wait to taste you again.” Andrea's voice is a comforting purr now, and Lori stays sprawled and half-naked on the bed, letting the words wash over her and make her feel like the most desirable thing in the world. 

“I can't wait either. I miss you. Miss your tongue.” She giggles a little at her own crassness.

“It misses you sweetheart. Now you better get dressed. Don't want your husband coming home to find his wifey naked and satisfied.” 

Andrea has no judgments about her behavior, as far as Lori can tell. Maybe that's what gets her off, satisfying a woman who needs it so desperately. 

“Alright. I'll talk to you later.” The words she wants to say get edited and censored in her mind. “Thanks.” 

“No problem sweetie. Let me know when you can talk again. Until then, I'll be thinking of you.” There's a smile in her voice, and it makes Lori yearn for it. 

“Bye.” She drops the phone on the pillow, and stays there for a little while. Her normal life is calling her back, and she doesn't want to answer. All she wants is to listen to Andrea all day long, and be her good girl. 

When Rick gets home he notices the flush still in her cheeks.

“You feeling ok?” He looks so concerned, and so bland. There's no passion left in his voice, but that's alright. Lori knows where to find it now.

“I'm good.” She says, preventing a smile from blossoming on her lips.


End file.
